A Flame Willed Heart
by Kelly2013andConnor
Summary: Liane, an average girl, finds out one night from the cat Lina that she is Sailor Flame Heart, a Sailor Senshi. Now Liane must face dangers and must overcome the evil Kingdom of Dread. But she also must find Sailor Moon if she has any hopes of defeating them. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS! Written by Kelly2013. Might take it down. Sorry if it's a bad story.
1. Chapter 1: Liane

**Go to chapter 8, the prologue.**

* * *

"Ow! My ankle hurts", Fifteen-year old Liane grumbled, rubbing her foot.

Her ballet teacher sighed. "Liane, straighten your legs! You might have not fallen over."

"Yeah, yeah", Liane muttered under her breath. "Oh, look, four o'clock! Time to go!''

Gathering her things, Liane rushed out the door before her teacher could say anything. Unknown to her, a female cat was watching her.

"_Could she really be the 'one'?"_ The cat wondered to herself.

* * *

"Hi, Liane, how was ballet?'' asked Liane's mother.

"Um..." Liane tried to think of a decent excuse, but her mother saw through it.

"Oh, Liane," her mother said, "try harder next time, okay?"

Liane nodded.

''Good. I have to be at the television station in ten minutes. Working late. Sorry. There's leftover food in the refrigerator." She nodded at it. "See you later tonight, Liane."

Liane's mom rushed out the door. A second later, the car pulled out into the street and was gone.

Liane sighed. Picking up the phone, she called her friend Brooke.

"Hello?"

"Hi Brooke, it's Liane. Just wanted to call and say hi."

"Oh... hey what did you get on the reading test? I got eighty-six!"

" That's great. Um, don't tell Mom this.. but I got twenty-seven."

" Oh," Brooke said. Well, it's better than the fourteen you got two weeks ago."

"Yeah... hey, do you remember when-" She was cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"Liane! You should be ashamed of yourself! A fourteen!"

"Huh?" Liane said.

" Liane, what's going on?" Brooke asked.

" Oh, it's probably my neighbor Steven." Liane said. "He's annoying."

"Okay...what were you saying?" Brooke said, only to be interrupted again.

"Liane! Listen to me!" The voice said.

" Steven, damn it, you better stop it-" Liane was cut off again as she saw an odd cat on the floor.

"What in the world-"

"Liane, is everything okay?" asked Brooke.

"Yes", Liane answered, her green eyes trained on the cat. "Listen, Brooke, talk to you later!" She slammed the phone down.

The cat stared at her. "Abby, do you know who you are?" The cat asked.

"Um, well... I don't know." Liane said. "Isn't this straight to the point?"

"The cat nodded. "You, Liane, you, are Sailor Flame Heart."

* * *

**I know this chapter kind of stinks, but I am a lot better at writing away from this sight for some reason. And please don't flame-I always love helpful concrit! **

**-Kelly2013**


	2. Chapter 2: Liane's Awakening

Liane blinked hard, then again. She reached up and adjusted her pink hair bow. "Say what?"

The cat sighed. "I see I have some explaining to do." She paused. "I am Lina."

"Lina?" Liane repeated. "Wait, how can you talk? I mean, you're a cat!"

Lina frowned. She was white with green eyes and a pink heart on her forehead."You don't believe me?" All of a sudden she jumped into the air. Light swirled around her. A small brooch fell on Liane's bed. It was bright yellow with a pink gem in the middle. In the middle of the gem was a star.

Liane picked up and fixed it to her dress that she was wearing.

"Wow! I've never seen one like this before. Where did you get it? Maybe I can get one for Brooke!"

"Liane, that's not important!" Lina said. "Now, hold it up, and shout 'Love Power'!"

Liane frowned. "Okay..." She held it up. "Love Power!"

All of a sudden, Liane's body turned to light. Red and pink ribbons flashed around her. Stars and hearts and the ribbons made out some kind of uniform on her. She turned around and a heart appeared on her forehead. A tiara appeared oon her head and she opened her eyes.

Liane saw herself in the mirror and screamed. "What the hell happened to me!"

Liane had a pink sailor collar with one bright red stripe, a pink skirt, pink boots with garnet tops pointing up, and a pink choker. She had a bright red bow at the end of her collar and another attached to her skirt. Her skirt belt was bright red with a garnet heart clipping it together. On her choker was a garnet heart and she had short white gloves with pink glove fittings, and she had a gold V-shaped tiara in the middle of her forehead and it had red gem in the middle. Her hair bow was the same.

"This..this looks like my school uniform," Liane said in amazement. Her brooch was fixed in the middle of her chest bow.

Lina nodded. "Liane, you are a Sailor Senshi.

"A sailor what?"

"A Sailor Senshi. You are a guardian of the universe.

''Oh. So does that mean-" She was cut off by a cry for help.

''Help! Help! Someone's in my house! Help! They're trying to murder me! Someone help me, please! Help me!

Liane gasped. "Brooke! I heard her through the brooch!"

Lina nodded. "She is in trouble. Go to her house. Find her. And save her!"

Liane got to her feet. "Brooke, I'm coming!" She and Lina raced into the dark night.


	3. Chapter 3: Sailor Flame Heart

"Brooke! Brooke, I'm coming!" Liane cried as she ran through the night to Brooke's house, her long, brown, thick ponytail whipping in the night wind behind her.

Lina ran beside her. "Liane, are we there yet?"

Liane skidded to a halt. "Now we are!" She ran inside, looking for her. She found her in the unfinished garage. It was a completly empty cold stone room with a broken window.

Inside, Brooke was being pinned to the wall by a monstrous-looking woman. Her skin was shriveled, her eyes were black, and she wore a ragged green dress. She looked like a monster. Her eyes were full of murder.

"Let her go!"

The monster looked around and behind her stood a girl wearing a pink and bright red sailor fuku.

"In the name of love and hope, I, Sailor Flame Heart, will punish you! Get ready for your judgement! Now let the girl go!"

The monster sneered and threw a knife out of her dress at her. Liane yelped and scrambled to the wall. The monster turned back to Brooke.

Liane picked up a rock and threw it at the monster. Snarling, the monster turned and advanced on her.

Liane screamed as the monster slashed at her. Jumping away, she had just enough time to scramble to the wall as the monster threw another knife at her. This time, though, it grazed her arm.

"Ow!" Liane cried, looking at her cut, which was starting to bleed. "It's-it's bleeding. Damn it! I want to go home! I want to run away from this madness!" She looked at the blood on her arm and started to cry. "I wanna go home. NOW!"

The monster sneered again. "Oh, don't worry. I'll put you out of your misery!" As she got ready to slash, Lina leaped on her face.

"What?" the monster said. "Get off of me!" Luckily, this gave Liane enough time to run away. She ran to Brooke and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so," Brooke said, rubbing her throat.

"Okay. Run and hide, okay? Somewhere where she can't find you." Brooke nodded and ran off.

The monster had finally gotten Lina off her face and tossed her to the side. "Stupid cat. She'll pay for this!"

"Lina!" Liane screamed. She ran toward her, but the monster blocked her path.

The monster narrowed her eyes. "Oh, what's this? Do you actually care about that dumb cat?"

"Lina!" Liane screamed again. Suddenly Lina lifted her head slightly.

"Sailor Flame Heart!" She said. "Say 'Fire Love Blast'! It will attack her!"

Liane nodded. "Okay!" She rose her arms and closed her eyes. "Fire Love Blast!" Liane's eyes shot open and she aimed her hands at the monster.

The monster gave a snicker. "You think that's going to do anything-"

All of a sudden a bright light full of fire burst from Liane's hands and flew at the monster. Heat flooded the room.

"Aughh!" The monster cried. You will pay for this, Sailor Flame Heart! The Kingdom of Dread will punish you! You will pay! You will pay!"

With a final last wail, the monster turned into light, then dust. All that was left of her was a tiny pile of dust that blew away in the night wind.

Liane rushed to Brooke and helped her up from her hiding spot. "Next time you need help call for me, Sailor Flame Heart. I'll come and help you." Scooping up Lina, she hopped out the broken window and hurried into the night.

As they got a fair distance from her house, Liane set Lina down.

"Lina, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. "Did she hurt you at all?"

Lina got up and shook her head. "No, no, I'm just dazed. That's all." She looked at Liane. "Liane, when you used that attack..." She paused. "It was much more powerful then I expected it to be."

Liane smiled. "Well, at least Brooke's safe. That's good."

"Yes, it is."

"Lina, I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"What's the Kingdom of Dread?"

Lina's eyes darkened.

"Something darker than dark. Something full of fear. Now go home, Liane, and I will see you tomorrow."

With that, the white cat leapt into the darkness.

Liane blinked. "But, Lina, you didn't tell me what it was!" But Lina was already gone.

Liane sighed. Turning around, she headed home.

* * *

**Hi readers, it's the end of the chapter! It's a longer one too. Here are some things: **

**1. Liane can detransform, ok? Let's just say that. **

**2. Vote for the poll, please! **

**3. PM me a idea. **

**4. Review, review, review! **

**5. Lina (pronounced LEE-nuh- it's the name of my friend) will turn into human form soon. Sorry she sounds like Usagi but I will change that!**

**And that's it! I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Liane and Ms Logan

Liane woke up in her bed, feel disoriented. Faintly she remembered fighting the monster and saving Brooke and meeting Lina the talking cat, but it didn't seem real. Was it a dream? Liane pulled on her school uniform and headed downstairs.

Her mother stood, smiling in the kitchen. "Hello, Liane. You were asleep when I came home last night."

"I was?" Liane blinked.

"Yes, you were. Out cold." She looked at Liane's arm. "What happened there?"

Abby looked. It was the cut that she had gotten from the monster. _"So it wasn't a dream," _Liane thought. _"I really am Sailor Flame Heart."_

"Um... I don't know," Liane lied. After eating breakfast, she ran to the bathroom, washed her cut, put her hair up in her bow, and ran outside. On the way, she saw Brooke.

"Hi Liane, you won't believe what happened last night! I was just doing normal stuff, then this weird monster came in and attacked me, and then..."

Liane listened to her talk about last night's events, while Liane nodded and pretended to listen. "That's cool, Brooke! I hope I get to meet Sailor Flame Heart someday too! Uh, I mean, where ever she is."

Brooke nodded, and Liane looked at her.

Brooke was a normal sized fifteen year old, with orange-colored long hair. Her bangs were pulled into a school uniform head bow. It could be any color, and Brooke's was dark purple to match the uniform. Her eyes were a pretty blue and she had pearl barettes in her hair. She wore a amethyst necklace that had been her grandmother's.

Liane had green eyes, wavy brown hair that was pulled into a thick and high ponytail. She was normal height too, maybe a couple of inches taller than Brooke, but still normal size. Her ponytail was tied with a pink bow and she had wavy bangs that framed her face.

Their spring uniforms were dark purple and bright red. Their sailor collar was dark purple with two bright red stripes. They wore tight white shirts tucked into their skirts, which were dark purple with a stripe of the red and another of waistband was also bright red and so was their front and back bows.

"Liane, where did you get that brooch? It's beautiful!" Brooke touched Liane's transforming brooch.

"I..um, I got it in another country. Mom brought it back. Or maybe it was Dad," Liane fibbed.

Brooke was about to say something else, but they arrived at school.

Liane waved. "See you at lunch, Brooke!"

Lina watched her from a window. _"That must be Brooke... I never got to really look at her last night..."_ All of a sudden she sighed. "I suppose I must get going again." Wearily, she jumped away from the window.

* * *

Liane sat in math class, playing with a strand of her hair. _"What's taking Ms. Logan so long?" _She wondered. _"She's usually early."_

All of a sudden Mrs. Logan came into the room, and smiled and the students. "Hello, class, sorry I'm late!" She smiled brightly. "Why don't we all put these on. Show your school spirit!" She pulled out a bag of blue rubber wristbands with the school name on them.

Everybody reached for one, but Liane felt suspicious. Ms. Logan never was that cheery,and she hated school. She always groaned about her job, and she always gave glares at students. Liane touched her brooch, and she felt Ms. Logan looking at her with a narrowed-eye stare.

* * *

"DId you hear what Ms. Logan did?" Brooke asked Liane at lunch.

"Yes, did you take a wristband?" Liane asked Brooke.

"No,"Brooke said. "It seemed a little...weird."

"Yeah," Liane said. "Call me later."

"Sure!" Brooke said, and the two parted ways.

* * *

Liane walked home from school, wondering if her mother was home yet, and stopped.

"Oh, great! I left my homework at school." Liane muttered. She turned around and ran toward the school. Surprisingly, the doors were unlocked. Liane ran inside and up to her math room when she heard a voice.

"Yes, they don't suspect a thing. We will be poised to attack anytime. That one girl, Lianna or Liane- She suspects something. If she goes on like this-"

Liane bolted into the girls' bathroom and closed her eyes. "Love Power!"

Liane ran out as Sailor Flame Heart and saw Ms. Logan still standing in the room. Liane rushed in. "Stop! I know what your're doing! You won't hurt anybody."

The fake Ms. Logan sneered. "Oh, really?" With that she lunged at Liane. "Run, you little coward!"

Liane rolled to the side. Surprisingly, she felt more different. Stronger. She managed to stand up.

"No! I will stand and fight. I will teach you the true meaning of Love and Justice!" She closed her eyes. "Fire Love Blast!"

The Ms. Logan impersonater barely managed to dodge it. "Well, well, your not so weak." She evilly smiled. "Get ready to die!"

She lunged at Liane again, who noticed that her eyes were completely black, and her nails were like talons.

Liane dodged and felt a new thought come to her mind. "Where's Ms. Logan?"

The monster Ms. Logan just sneered again, "I..convinced her to take a trip."

Anger pulsed in Liane's chest. "Well, maybe you can take this!" She fired another blast at the monster.

The monster, unprepared, dropped to the ground and disingrated into ashes.

Liane stood up. Why had she felt so different? Maybe she was stronger on the inside.

Liane stood up. She turned into normal and grabbed her homework and headed out the door. Lina watched her, thinking, _"Maybe she really can defeat them..."_

* * *

**Alright! I hope that was a better chapter! It was longer too. So Abby's name is now Liane, she changes more maturely and she is stronger. And she will meet Usagi soon. I think Usagi should be 16? 17? I'll go with 16, maybe. **

**My computer was giving me trouble so i still can't post anything.**

**Bye for now and PM me ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5: Usagi

**Hello readers! Me again. So in this chapter she meets Usagi among other things. Hopefully I can post stuff soon, my computer's giving me trouble. Vote and review! Please try to say something helpful in your reviews. A special thanks to Luna Goddess of the Night Sky for helping me. **

** So, enjoy!**

* * *

Liane sat in her room. It was a bright Sunday morning.

Liane's walls were painted light purplish pink with sliver streaks. Her bedspread used to be pink, but now it was soft light purple color. She had a desk in one corner, a picture of her and Brooke on the wall, and more of her family. Her curtains were white and she was sitting on a chair that used to be her mother's. She wanted to change the room's looks, but she never really got a chance.

Liane's room was still mostly the same from when she was little. Aside from the pictures on her walls, and the bedspread and desk, it was still mostly the same. Liane sighed and ran downstairs.

"Hi, Liane," said her mother. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Um, fine!'' After eating breakfast, Liane ran out for a walk.

As she was walking, Liane thought what had happened yesterday. In fact, she was so deep in thought she ran right into someone.

"Ow!" They both said at the same time.

"Sorry, I-" Liane looked at the girl. "Oh! I know you!"

The girl had blue eyes, blond pigtails, and was wearing a navy school uniform. _"On Saturday?" _Liane wondered silently to herself.

The blond girl blinked. "I don't think I know you-"

"Usagi! Hurry up!" Someone shouted.

"Sorry! I'm coming!" Usagi-was that her name?-turned around. "See some other time, okay?" She sprinted off down the sidewalk.

Liane turned around and decided to head home. Where did she know that girl? And how?

* * *

"Mom?" Liane asked. "Do we know anybody by the name 'Usagi'?"

Her mother looked up from the book she was reading. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

Liane shrugged. "Just asking. Hey, mom, can I go to Brooke's house?" Her mother nodded.

Brooke had been Liane's friend since they were in kindergarten. Brooke's house wasn't very far away either. Liane could get there in five minutes of running and ten if you walked.

Brooke was average, with a normal house. She and her mother lived in a house on Oak Leaf St. Personally, it was on of Liane's favorite streets. All the houses there were beautiful. Liane admired Brooke's mother, too. As Brooke turn three, her father left the house for no clear reason and her mother managed to keep everything together.

Brooke answered the door. "Hi, Liane! Come in!"

The two headed to Brooke's room. Brooke's walls were light blue and she had a matching bedspread. Liane loved her room because it was always so calm.

"Brooke?"

"What?"

"Do you know anyone named 'Usagi'?"

Brooke smiled. "Sure! Remember Shingo Tsukino?"

"Oh, yeah. Why?"

"Usagi's his older sister."

Liane paused. "Really?"

"Yeah, I've seen them together sometimes. Why'd you ask?" Brooke cocked her head to the side. "Do you want to talk to her or something?"

"No, I saw her the other day. She looked like someone I know."

The two stayed and talked, then Liane headed home. As she was on the way, Lina stopped her.

"I saw what you did yesterday. You seemed... changed."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did. I will see you tonight." With that, she sprinted off before Liane could say anything.

"Wait, Lina-" But she had already gone. Liane sighed. All of a sudden, she heard a scream.

* * *

Liane, now changed as Sailor Flame Heart, ran toward the direction of the scream. As she got nearer, she saw a young woman on the grass. Standing over her was a monster.

Liane fired a blast at the monster before it even knew she was there. The young woman ran off. The monster turned to her, eyes narrowed in anger.

"You'll pay for that!" She closed in on her.

Liane gasped. She managed to dodge the monster, although it scratched her arm again.

Liane spun around, facing the monster. "What are you trying to do? Why are you here?"

The monster snarled again when Liane fired another Fire Love Blast at her. As the monster was destroyed, Liane heard a gasp.

Standing behind the now vaporized monster, was Usagi.

She stared incredulously at Liane. "You're one too?"

Liane frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about..." But before she could say anything else, Usagi turned and sprinted off.

* * *

Lina paced Liane's room. All of a sudden, the door flew open and Liane came in.

"Where were you?" Lina demanded. "I've been waiting here for what seems like hours."

"Sorry. As soon as I got home, I had dinner. It was some disgusting casserole. It took forever to finish it."

"Well, what took you so long to come home?"

Liane hesitated. For some reason, she didn't want to tell her about Usagi and her asking Liane about "You're one too?" Instead, she shrugged. "I stopped to look around a park." She said,knowing it was a lame excuse, and hoping Lina would believe her.

Lina paused. She knew Liane was hiding something, but she didn't say anything.

"Lina?"

"Yes, Liane?"

"Tell me more about the Kingdom of Dread."

Lina sighed. "The Kingdom of Dread, or, as some people call it, the Dread Kingdom, is a dark source of fear and energy."

"What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

Liane sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue, but then remembered something. "Wait, Lina, before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Can you turn into a human? I mean, are you a human?"

Lina smiled. "I can turn into one. I was one."

"Then why aren't you a human? Why are you a cat?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow too. Now, good night." Lina leaped through the window.

Liane sighed and was left alone in her thoughts.

* * *

**Okay readers, Usagi will come up later. Not now. But I got her introduced. **

**I know, it still stinks.**

**Jala will be in the next chapter. Who is she? You'll have to find out... :) **

**Review and the next chapter will be out soon! **

**-Kelly2013**


	6. Chapter 6: Sailor Ocean Star

**Enjoy the chapter! Review and please help with some points in the story!**

* * *

The next day, Liane walked to school with Brooke again. When they got there early, they stopped to talk to Kira, a girl in Brooke's math class and in Liane's science class.

"So," Kira said, her voice almost in a whisper, "Did you hear about that girl?"

"What girl?" asked Liane, readjusting her skirt.

"That new girl, Jala. She moved here." Kira said. "She hasn't talked to anybody yet. She's very shy and stammers. I tried to talk to her yesterday but she was very quiet and seemed to be studying." She shrugged. "Although she does have a nice necklace."

"Necklace?" Brooke asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Before Kira could answer, the bell rang and the girls quickly hurried to their classes.

* * *

At lunch, Liane learned Brooke went home sick, so she sat at the lunch table quietly eating a cheese sandwich until a quiet voice said, "Excuse me, can I sit here?"

Liane looked up and saw a girl with short brown hair with her bangs in a dark blue bow. She wore a pretty sapphire necklace.

"Sure."

The girl sat down. "What's your name?"

"Liane."

"I'm Jala."

_"Oh," _Liane thought, _"she must be the new girl who Kira was talking about." _She asked Jala if she was.

Jala sighed. "Yes, but everyone here hates me."

Liane stared at her. "What? Don't say that. Why do you think they hate you?"

"I don't know. Nobody talks to me and they keep giving me weird looks." Jala said.

Liane said, "That's not really _hating_ someone."

"Well, it feels like it to me, anyway," Jala said. "It just does."

Just then, the school bell rang and they both had to go to their classes.

* * *

As Liane walked home from school that day, she saw Jala again.

"Jala! Jala, come here!" Liane called. Jala stopped and let her catch up.

"Do you live around here?" Liane asked.

Jala nodded. "In that house over there."

"Okay." Liane tried to think of something nice to say. "Will you walk home with me tomorrow? I would like the company."

Jala shrugged. "I guess."

"Where did you get that necklace? It's pretty."

Jala blinked. "I found it. At my aunt's house, in her attic. She said I could keep it."

"That's nice. My aunt-" Liane started to say.

"All of a sudden Jala gasped and turned around. "I have to go! See you tomorrow, Liane!"

"Wait! Go where?!" Liane asked, but Jala was already gone.

With a sigh, Liane turned around and walked home.

* * *

Lina paced the floor, waiting for Liane.

All of a sudden, the door opened and Liane came in.

"Liane! What took you so long? I was waiting here for quite some time!" Lina snapped. "That's the second time you were late!"

"Well, I'm so sorry," Liane said. "Have you ever heard of homework? It's what teachers give out at school to bore us to death with algebra and meaningless grammar."

Lina sighed. "Listen, Liane, that's not the point. We have to talk about some things that need to be carefully addressed."

"You mean, like the Dread Kingdom?"

"Yes."

"Well then, can you tell me more about them like you promised?"

Lina nodded. "The Dread Kingdom is home to many monsters and evil spirits around the galaxy."

"Okay," Liane said. "But why are they here?"

"Their motive is still unclear. But we will find out soon enough if we keep trying to find out why."

"Good." Liane ran her fingers through her hair and changed the subject. "Lina, why aren't you human?"

"I was one. Once. This is my true form."

"True form?"

"I prefer this way. Now I will see you tomorrow. And Liane?"

"Yeah, Lina?"

"Who's that girl you were talking with?"

"You were watching me?" Liane said.

"I always try to keep track of where you are. So what is her name?"

"Jala," Liane replied. "She's new. People don't seem to like her. I do."

Lina thought before saying, "I will see you tomorrow." And with that she was gone.

Liane sighed. "I hate how she leaves like that."

* * *

As the two walked home the next day (Brooke was still sick), Jala spoke up all of a sudden.

"Oh, can we go to that park over there? It looks so pretty in the sunlight!"

Liane thought it looked normal, but she followed Jala into the park.

Jala sighed. "I've come here lots. I just like it here."

All of a sudden, a woman wearing a business suit emerged from the trees.

"Yes, it is nice here, isn't it?" the woman said.

Jala nodded, and Liane spoke up. "Yes, it is nice."

The woman smiled. "I hope you enjoy this spot."

"Why?" both the girls asked.

All of a sudden, the woman's form changed until there stood a monster instead of the woman. "Because it's the last one you'll see!"

"Jala! Hold her off! I need something!" Liane said, racing through the trees until she ran into Lina.

"Lina! What are you doing here!?"

"Liane, change! Don't just stand there!" Lina ordered. Liane did as she was told and changed into Sailor Flame Heart and raced into the trees with Lina on her heels.

Out in the park clearing, Jala was desperately dodging the monster's attacks when she saw Liane. "Sailor Flame Heart!"

The monster pounced on Jala. "Getting distracted?" I'll take care of that!" The monster tightened her grip.

Liane picked up a rock and threw it at her. "Hey, ugly!"

The monster snarled and turned around. Jala fell to the ground, breathing hard.

All of a sudden, Lina's eyes opened wide and looked Liane. "Give Jala this!"

Liane looked and saw a small brooch on the ground, a little like hers. "What?"

"I said give it to her!"

Liane picked it up and tossed it to Jala, while dodging another attack.

"Jala!" Lina called.

Jala looked up. "You can talk?"

"Jala, please! Hold it up and say 'Ocean Power'!"

Jala nodded. "Ocean Power!"

Blue light flashed. Water swirled in the air. Stars formed with the light and water. There was another flash of white light and mist. Then everything cleared.

Jala stood there. She wore an outfit like Liane's, except that her skirt, sailor collar, glove fittings, tiara gem, and boots were light blue, and her front and back bows were a dark purplish blue and her collar had three stripes of the same color. Her bright blue boots were knee high with rounded regular blue tops. She still wore her necklace and hair bow.

Jala gasped. "What-what is this?"

Lina nodded. "Jala, you are Sailor Ocean Star."

"What?"

Before Jala could say anything else, the monster leaped again.

Jala sidestepped and opened her eyes. She didn't look afraid. She held up her hands.

"Ocean Light Spiral!"

Water gathered into a large swirling spriral above her hands and thrust at the monster. With a shriek, it disappeared.

Liane looked at Jala. "That... that was incredible."

* * *

After Liane and Lina had explained everything to Jala, the cat left them to talk.

Jala sighed. "So... you're Sailor Flame Heart?"

"Yes. I can only use one attack, though. But I guess it's kind of cool, being a scout and all."

Jala gave Liane a curious look, and turned away. "I guess I agree with you."

All of a sudden Liane jumped. "Oh, I have to go. See you tomorrow, Jala. Or should I say Sailor Ocean Star."

Jala grinned. "See you later, Sailor Flame Heart."

Smiling, Liane waved to Jala and ran to her house.

* * *

**So, what did you think of the chapter? I hope it was better. Please review! **

**Again, please helpful concrit-it will help my story :) :) :) :) **

**-Kelly2013 (not Connor) ;) **

**(Oh, and I love smiley faces, so don't worry. About what, you ask? I seriously do not know.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Please read

**Hi there readers, it's me, Kelly! This story is on a hiatus for a while now, you may have noticed. Just want to let you know. This notice will be up for a while, as I'm getting Private Messages from people who want more put of the story, but I have hit a huge writer's block. You can always give me ideas, if you like. **

**Bye!**


	8. Prologue: PLEASE READ FIRST!

"No!"

The young woman lunged from the huge monstrous creature and stabbed it in its thigh. The monster bellowed in pain.

The older figure, a queen, looked up, breathing heavily.

"My lady!"

"Listen to me, Lina!"

Lina stopped and fearfully glanced back to where the monsters were coming. Hand on her knife, she asked, "Yes, my queen?"

"You...you must find...Liane..."

"Liane? Who's that?"

The queen gasped for air. "She will...save...us all..."

Lina stared, slightly in confusion. "But how?"

The queen just shook her head. "You'll...you'll find that out later." She coughed.

Lina's eyes grew huge with fright. "My lady! You...you can't-"

The queen leaned in close. "Find her...don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She coughed again. "Now go!"

Lina hurried to her feet and ran for the exit of the huge castle. Swiftly dodging the monsters, she ran outside.

_I...I need a disguise, something nobody will recognize me as... _

She held up her hands and shouted something. In a flash of white light, she felt her body turn hot, and then almost disintegrating. Left in her place was a white cat.

Leaping away from the castle, she glanced out into space.

_I will find her, my queen. Please survive... _

And with that thought, she leaped away.


End file.
